Data packet capture has become an essential tool for the securing and debugging of networks and network protocols. A computing device may capture packets on a network by configuring its network interface to receive some or all packets traversing the segment of the network to which the network interface is connected. The computing device may store captured packets, and/or display a representation of their contents in real time. As just some examples, intrusion detection systems (IDSs), intrusion prevention systems (IPSs), and packet analyzers rely on accurate data packet capture.